1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing apparatus, and in particular relates to sensing acceleration for a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a displacement accelerometer 100, which is usually used in the micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in this displacement accelerometer 100, a standard proof mass 110 is suspended on a base (not shown) by a spring 120. The displacement accelerometer 100 is used to measure the displacement of the standard proof mass 110 along an X direction due to an acceleration applied thereto.
However, for the prior art, it is difficult to integrate the readout circuit of the accelerometer to that of the other sensors such as a temperature sensor or pressure sensor in order reduce their size in a chip of the MEMS.
Therefore, a new sensing apparatus which can be used as an accelerometer and other kinds of sensors in the MEMS and has a small size is needed.